ichigoulquoirrauryuudodo
by zakinuzu
Summary: tatsuki,kira,shuuhei bertaruh siapa yang akan dipilih orihime. dan yang menang adalah...


Dislaimer : tite kubo

* * *

**Orihime's POV**

Masih bisa kuingat, sesaat setelah acara pemakaman kakak. Hari itu hujan turun dengan lebat. Aku pulang ke flat tanpa payung. Menggunakan terusan hitam yang sama sekali tidak cocok dengan rambut coklatku. Kematian kakak adalah pukulan terburuk dalam hidupku. Hingga aku tidak mengingat jalan pulang.

"Ini dimana ?" gumamku pelan. Aku tidak mengenal jalan ini. Jalan sepi yang basah karena hujan baru saja reda.

"Kakak" panggilku, "aku tersesat"

"Kak" ucapku ulang, "kakak melihatku kan?" aku menatap ke langit yang mulai terang, "kakak melihatku dari surga kan?"

"Ya" tiba-tiba ada yang menjawab dari belakang. Aku berbalik. Dan sesosok anak laki-laki berdiri di jalan yang sama denganku. Menatapku dengan mata sayunya yang tajam.

"Ulquiorra" ucapku pelan.

"Kakakmu melihat dari surga. Pasti" jawabnya tanpa keraguan. Ketenangannya menusuk. Takut. Dan akupun menangis.

Lega. Aku merasa telah meneriakan semua kekesalanku selama aku menangis. Jantungku berpacu karena lelah. Aku menatap langit yang benar benar sudah terang. Lalu menatap Ulquiorra yang masih menatap ke arahku.

"Kamu tinggal dengan siapa sekarang?"

"Sendirian"

"Mau tinggal denganku?"

**Rangiku's POV**

Aku berjalan sambil menghentakkan sepatu high heels kesayanganku. Baru saja aku memarahi bawahanku yang tidak becus. Dan kini aku mendapat laporan, bawahan baruku memecahkan piring. Lagi.

Aku bekerja sebagai pengawas pelayan di sebuah rumah mewah milik keluarga Schiffer. Pesuruh di sini banyak sekali hingga harus memiliki pengawas sekaligus pengkoordinir. Dan akulah orangnya.

"Ah Rangiku-san" Orihime menghalangi jalanku saat hendak memasuki dapur.

"Tolong permisi" pintaku sambil tersenyum penuh dedikasi.

"Jangan marahi Yamada-san lagi ! Dia masih baru di sini" pinta gadis ini. Gadis ini bukanlah majikan apalagi pesuruh. Dia adalah teman dari anak tunggal kelluarga Schiffer yang diizinkan tinggal di rumah ini sejak sekitar 5 tahun yang lalu.

"Tap –"

"Tolong!" pintanya tegas.

Aku mengangkat tanganku seakan mengatakan okay-fine-i'm-under-your-command. Lalu berjalan lagi sambil menghentakkan heels-ku.

"Hanatarou memecahkan piring lagi Matsumoto-san?" seorang pemuda yang lebih muda dariku datang sambil memperbaiki kacamatanya.

"Ah. Ishida-kun. Yah, dan Hime-chan menghalangiku lagi"

"Hahaha. Gadis yang baik kan?"

"Milik Ulquiorra-sama, bukan kamu"

"Bukan urusanmu Matsumoto-san" katanya simpel. Sudah bukan kabar baru lagi kalau Hime-chan diperebutkan Ulquiorra dan Ishida Uryuu, anak kepala pelayan yang sekolah di SMA yang sama dengan Ulquiorra. Kedua pemuda ini memiliki sifat yang persis yaitu saling serang dalam selimut.

**Tatsuki's POV**

"Ulquiorra pasti suka padamu" tebakku mantap. Orihime tidak menyahut, mukanya semakin merah. "Dia memberimu semuaaaanya"

"Ti-tidak juga"

"Hehe. Sebutkan contoh apa yang tidak ?" godaku dan Orihime spontan terdiam.

"Ta-tapi itu bukan berarti dia suka padaku!" rajuk Orihime kesal. Hmm jangan jangan dia menyukai Ulquiorra ?

Buk ! Sebuah tempat pensil melayang di atas kepala Orihime. Gadis itu mengerang pelan. Ulquiorra memukulkan tempat pensil ke kepala Orihime.

"Tempat pensilmu ketinggalan . Gak nyadar ya ?" kata Ulquiorra sambil duduk di bangku di sebelah Orihime.

"Heh ? Waah makasih ya"

"Un"

"Pagi mayat hidup hehehe" aku menyapa pemuda ini dengan nama ejekannya.

"Pagi rambut duri" jawabnya tenang.

"Hei hei aku mau nanya sesuatu donk" kataku antusias. Ulquiorra menggerakkan dagunya mempersilahkanku bertanya.

"Kamu suka Orihime ya ?" tanyaku frontal. Muka gadis di depanku langsung memerah. Sementara Ulquiorra masih diam.

"Tentu saja" jawabnya santai seakan itu adalah pertanyaan harian yang tidak spesial, "aku juga suka kamu walaupun sering mengejekku, rambut duri"

"Haaah ?" aku melongo. "Bukan itu mak –"

"Pagi semua. Lagi ngomongin apa ?" tanya Renji yang tiba tiba duduk di bangku depan Ulquiorra. Cih menganggu.

"Aku juga suka kamu Renji-san" perkataan yang dikatakan Ulquiorra itu membuat Renji mangap karena memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh.

"Maaf. Aku straight"

**Renji's POV**

Uwaaa. Rumah Inoue-chan besar ya. Mewah sekali. Padahal dia bilang kalau dia itu sangat miskin dan sudah tidak punya keluarga. Jangan jangan dia pewaris sebuah perusahaan raksasa. Waah bagian mana dari rumah ini yang kelihatan miskin ?

Aku berdiri di depan gerbang rumah Orihime. Aku-Tatsuki-Orihime-Shuuhei-Kira satu kelompok untuk tugas presentasi biologi besok. Tatsuki dan Shuuhei sudah berangkat duluan. Tapi aku ada briefing basket jadi datang menyusul. Kira juga ada meeting di klub kendo jadi datang menyusul juga.

"Pe-permisi" kataku gugup.

"Ya?" seorang satpam mendatangiku.

"Anu. Saya temen sekelas Inoue-sa –"

"Oh. Abarai-san? Silahkan masuk" katanya sambil membukakan pagar. Akupun masuk dengan tegang. Rumah ini benar benar besar. Tiba-tiba aku melihat Ulquiorra sedang bermain dengan anjing doberman di teras rumah.

"Ulquiorra? Kamu sekelompok dengan kita?" tanyaku bingung.

"Bukan. Aku tinggal serumah dengan Hime-chan" katanya simpel.

"Hah?" tinggal serumah?, "HAAAAAH ?!!!" pekikku kaget.

"Sudahlah masuk saja. Hime-chan menunggu di ruang tengah" katanya sambil memasangkan tali di leher doberman. Aku masih terbengong-bengong sementara Ulquiorra berlari pelan mengejar doberman yang sudah berlari girang. Tiba-tiba HP ku berbunyi, dan aku mengangkatnya.

"Renji begoooo" Ichigo mengatakan begitu keras hingga aku menjauhkan HP ku dari telinga

"Haah?! Lo nelpon Cuma mau bilang gue begoo?!!"

"Lo di mana sekarang?"

"Rumah Inoue-san. Kenapa?"

"Kok gak ngajak gue? Lo kan tau gue ngeceng Inoue-san!"

"Hah? Oh iya ya lupa hehehe"

"Hah! Udah ah gue ke sana sekarang"

"Ah. Oke. Eh !"

"Apa?"

"Kalo udah sampai telpon gue oke. Di sini security nya ketat"

"Oke"

**Kira's POV**

"Belok kiri pas ada pohon mangga" Inoue menunjukkan jalan ke rumahnya via HP. Aku menoleh mencari pohon mangga. Lalu berbelok ke kiri.

"Nah jalan lurus sampai ketemu Rumah Sakit" katanya lagi. "Abis itu belok kiri, di situ ada jalan menurun"

"Ah iya iya. Eh RS nya gak ketemu temu nih"

"Kurang lebih 10menit jalan kaki dari posisi kamu sekarang ampe RS. Nanti kalau udah sampai RS telpon aku oke?"

"Sip. See ya" aku menutup telepon. Lalu mengeluarkan earphone dari tas dan memasangnya di telingaku. Aku berjalan sambil mendengarkan lagu. Hingga akhirnya aku sampai di depan RS.

Aku mencoba menelepon Inoue tapi failed, apakah di sini tidak ada sinyal? Tiba tiba kulihat dari arah kanan muncul Ulquiorra dengan anjingnya sementara di kiri muncul Ichigo. Refleks aku bersembunyi di balik tiang yang tidak jauh dari sana.

"Kurosaki-san ? Mau kemana ?" tanya Ulquiorra lembut. Ichigo mendelik tidak suka. Aku sekelas dengan Ichigo jadi aku tau masalahnya.

Ichigo dan Ulquiorra sangat suka Orihime. Memang banyak yang suka pada gadis manis itu. Tapi tidak seserius mereka. Haah jangan sampai ada orang lain yang sangat menyukai Orihime lagi. –kenyataannya ada, yaitu Ishida-

"Ke rumah Inoue-san"

"Hime-chan? Dia kan serumah denganku" kata Ulquiorra tajam. Hah? Apa katanya?!! Serumah?

"A-apa maksudmu ?" tanya Ichigo.

"Iya. Orangtua kami bersahabat jadi saat orangtua Hime-chan meninggal, aku menawarkan tempat tinggal untuknya"

Uwaa 1-0 untuk Ulquiorra. Ayo kalahkan Ichigo! Tanpa sadar aku mulai menikmati pertengkaran ini. Memperebutkan cewek memang klise tapi kalau yang berhadapan adalah dua pemuda yang diibaratkan kutub utara dan selatan, lain lagi ceritanya.

"Tapi tetap saja yang paling menyukainya adalah aku" kata Ichigo percaya diri.

"Dari mana kamu tahu itu ?"

"Hati"

"Umph" Ulquiorra menutup mulutnya untuk menahan ketawa. Ichigo memang bodoh, jadi wajar jawabannya juga bodoh.

"Kenapa?!!! Salah? Salah kalau gue baru mengenalnya 2tahun? Salah kalau lo tinggal ama dia dan childhood nya dia? Salaah?!!"

Ulquiorra terdiam mendengar jawaban Ichigo. Dobermann menyalak melindungi tuannya. Pemuda seputih mayat itu menatap Ichigo kaku dan tajam. Dia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Tidak. Tidak salah" kata Ulquiorra.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita tanyakan ke Inoue-san!" kata Ichigo sambil berjalan cepat cepat ke arah rumah keluarga Schiffer.

"Hei! Itu memalukan!" pekik Ulquiorra kaget.

"Halah! Sebodo amat!" pekik Ichigo. Lucky! Gak Cuma dapat tontonan seru, langsung diantar ke rumah Inoue-san lagi!

"Tunggu! Kurosaki-san!" Ulquiorra tergopoh-gopoh mengejar Ichigo.

"Lo malu?"

"Bu-bukan itu!" Ulquiorra menyangkalnya dengan muka memerah. Tandanya, iya dia malu.

**Shuuhei's POV**

"Ini gimanaaaa" Orihime mengeluh bingung begitu kusuruh membuat slide. Tatsuki yang mencoba membantu Orihime tampak lebih frustasi.

"Bikin pake ppt doodoooool. Gue lagi nyari data di internet nih" kataku kesal sambil membuka wiki melalui laptopku sendiri.

Tatsuki memencet-mencet sesuatu di laptop milik Ulquoirra tersebut. Sambil bergumam dengan muka kesal, "halah stuck gue kalau udah nyangkut ama IT"

"Hei semuaaa !!" sapa Renji riang yang tiba-tiba masuk diantar seorang wanita yang katanya pengawas pelayan.

"Abarai-kuuun" pinta Orihime dan Tatsuki berkaca-kaca.

"Mana ? Sini biar aku liat" Renji melongok ke arah laptop Ulquiorra tersebut lalu duduk di depannya.

"Abarai-kun penyelamat kami" kata Tatsuki senang.

"Bukan masalah besar kok" katanya lembut, "ini dibeginikan" kata pemuda itu sambil memencet sebuah tombol dan ding! Laptop pun mendadak mati.

Hah? Orihime dan Tatsuki tidak tau ya kalau Renji itu yang paling bodoh nilai IT-nya sekelas. Kalau gak salah nilai IT-nya 0,7 dalam skala 100.

"Hahaha. Waah. Gak tau – YAAAAKS!!" belum selesai Renji berbicara. Tatsuki sudah mencengkram kerahnya lalu membantingnya ke lantai.

"Jadi apa maksudmu bukan masalah besar hei?!!" tanya Tatsuki kesal.

"Su-sudah jangan bertengkar"

"Ampun mamiii –week !" Renji semakin terjepit.

"Hentikan Arisawa-san" kata Uryuu yang tiba-tiba datang dengan gaya sok nya. Cih aku benci cowok sombong ini!

"Biar kubantu" tawar Uryuu lalu duduk di depan laptop Ulquiorra.

"Ppt itu Powerpoint tempat kita membuat slide untuk presentasi" katanya tenang. Dalam sekejap Tatsuki, Orihime, dan Renji langsung diam dan sibuk memperhatikan.

"Nah. Kita pilih temanya ya. Mau warna apa?" tanya Uryuu ramah.

"Biru" kata Tatsuki bersamaan dengan Renji yang mengatakan "merah!" waduh, perang lagi nih.

"Merah dodoool!! Tandanya berani!!"

"Biru lebih kalem tato-an!!"

"Hah ! Dasar pengecut pakenya biru!!"

"Heeeh?!!"

Tiba tiba terdengar derap kaki dan salakan anjing. Ichigo berlari dikejar dobermann Ulquiorra. Sementara si pemilik anjing mengejar tergopoh-gopoh di belakang. Ichigo melompati meja yang dipakai untuk belajar dengan berpijak pada kepala. Kepala siapa? Kepala gue laaaah!!!

Dasar kualat, Ichigo jatuh dengan pantat duluan membuatnya teriak "wadaaw !!" dan dobermann gagah kita langsung memeluk Orihime dengan senangnya.

"Dodooo!!" pekik Orihime girang sambil memeluk anjing tersebut.

"Inoue-san!" panggil Ichigo. Orihime mendelik. Sementara Kira tiba-tiba muncul di belakangku.

"Ini pasti akan menarik" bisik Kira padaku.

"Jika kamu harus memilih" Ichigo menarik Ulquiorra ke dekatnya, "yang mana di antara kita yang akan kamu pilih sebagai pacar?!" tanyanya lantang dengan muka memerah.

Tiba-tiba Uryuu berdiri lalu berdiri di sebelah Ichigo, "aku juga masuk hitungan ya. Nah, mana yang akan kamu pilih di antara kami ber3 Hime-chan ?"

"Hei ! Cuma aku yang boleh memanggilnya Hime-chan!!" pekik Ulquiorra kesal.

"Hah? Hime-chan kan bukan milikmu!" Uryuu menimpali.

"Berisik kalian berdua ! Biarkan Hi -eh bukan- Inoue-san memilih!" kata Ichigo yang hampir memanggilnya Hime-chan juga.

Orihime mendadak bingung. Dia memiringkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi bingung yang sama. Aku, Kira, dan Tatsuki hanya menonton dengan diam.

"Aku bertaruh untuk Ishida-san $5" kataku mengeluarkan uang ke arah Kira.

"$10 untuk Ichigo" kata Kira

"$7 untuk Ulquiorra" Tatsuki menimpali

"Ya sudah aku nambah $2" kataku merogoh dompet

"Cih. Nambah $10 deh. Ulquiorra pasti menang" kata Tatsuki

"Apa?!! $17 dong. Gue nambah $10 lagi !" Tumpukan uang itu semakin tinggi. Dan kami bertiga tidak mungkin menarik uangnya lagi.

Aku berjalan mendekati Orihime yang masih bingung. Gadis itu tampaknya sedang tidak memikirkan siapa yang dipilih, tapi memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini.

"Psst. Inoue-san. Ishida itu rengking satu sesekolah lho. Anaknya pintar walau dia anak kepala pelayan. Gak akan nyesel deh" bisikku nakal. Tatsuki dan Kira menatapku seakan berkata apa-yang-kamu-lakukan-dasar-curang-!

"Hime-chaaan. Aku sahabatmu kaan. Lihat Ulquiorra itu memberimu tempat tinggal, menyekolahkanmu, apa sih yang gak dia kasih buat kamu?" goda Tatsuki.

"Ichigo itu MPV basket. Kamu gak akan bisa bertahan ama si serius Ishida dan si manja Ulquiorra. Yang bisa ngelindungin kamu tuh Cuma Ichigo"

"A-aku bingung" kata Orihime kesal, "berhentilah memojokkankuuu!!" pekiknya.

"Ah. Mending kamu denganku saja deh Inoue-san" kata Renji menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "kan Cuma aku yang tidak memojokkanmu hehe"

"Jangan mimpi lo tato-an !!" Tatsuki, Kira, dan aku menginjak Renji dengan kesalnya. Kalau Orihime memilih Renji mau dikemanakan tumpukan uang itu?!!

"Ampun papii !!" erang Renji

"A-aku" Orihime mulai bicara. Kami mendelik penuh harap, "pilih Dodo aja deh" katanya sambil memeluk si anjing dobermann.

"Wah ? Aku bertaruh $2 untuk Dodo ya" kata Renji sambil meletakkan uang di atas tumpukan uang. Lalu pura-pura baru dengar kalau Orihime lebih memilih Dodo ketimbang cowok. "Waah ? Siapa yang menang ? Dodo ? Asyik, dapet uang banyak" Renji membawa uang itu dengan senang riang.

"DASAR CURANG LOOOOOOOO !!!!"

* * *

Review ya makasih semuaaa


End file.
